Ten Musical Memes of the Beast Wars B&B
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: I finally done a series of memes while listening to music on Yt, and I hope I can accomplished something that is good as the last one that I did on a songfic. Safely rated to the amount of situations and humor that is mentioned here. Several pairings.


**The ten Bed and Breakfast memes **

By Soultail Omega-Light, aka Poisonfang205

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters mention in the memes, they belong to their owners for the sake of not getting into a position of having a Copyright Infrigment case on my back. Nor the songs that I am using as templates for the memes.

A/N: _I am following the trend of memes that is becoming popular since the beginning and I have chosen ten songs that fit the mood and situation of each character in the Beast Wars B&B._

#1:

"**La Resistance Medley**"- _South Park_

As soon as Blues and Forte returned to the LR/RC headquarters, under the streets of Cybertron, looking for the rest of the members to give them their reports. "Ahh, Blues and Forte. Welcome back. How's the upper levels?" Alia asked them as she spotted them coming.

"We have gathered enough data to go on with our resistance while the surface hieroarchy is still clueless of our whereabouts up to this point." Blues reported first since he can deal with Alia's fury so many time before.

"But I should also tell you, Alia. We also saw Cinnamon spying on the hellhole prison and its guards, and she said that they have gotten Iris Throne's daughter in their grasps." Forte stepped in for Blues to report.

"What??"

"Yes, so we must wait until the right moment to carry out our plans to the fullest."

"... Very well. Like we all vowed together..."

"**La Resistance lives on!!**" They all said together in unison.

And from that day on, the LR/RC have been mentioned so many times in the Cybertronian newspapers, even with the help of Soul.

2.

"**Girlfriend"**- _Avril Lavigne_

Silverbolt knows that he is handsome, noble, and humble to be with Blackarachnia, but he can't shake the fact that another femme is following him, even when he frist came to Prehistoric Earth, he's can't shake it off, no matter what.

But as he was patrolling the sector where there was reported Maximal activity, in the shadows, a certain twelve-tailed fox is dogging him, making sure that he isn't looking, while at the same time, keeping up with his flight path.

"I just understand him when he has his mind on that witch Blackarachnia when I can do better than her. But I will never give up." Soul said to herself while keeping up until she saw him turning back around to head back to the _Darkside_ to give Megatron his report. "Dammit!! I wished that I have met him sooner so that he can hang out with me. (_Sighs_) Oh well, at least I won't ever give up on him, despite the decision that he made."

As Soul was leaving the sector, she still thinks of him at night and she will never forget it.

"I want to be your girlfriend, my Silvery Angel. But not right now."

3.

"**It's My Life"**- _Bon Jovi_

Artemis has awoken in a world of water, after he taken the form of a Killer Whale, or Orca, to see the face of Rampage right beside him. "Who are you?" he asked Rampage.

"Don't you know yourself? You called yourself Killer Wave, so it's now your status from now on." Rampage told him.

"Damn. Then you know where we are and what's going on?" he asked him again.

Rampage told him everything that he knew up to the point of hearing the scream and shots fired from the radioes, thus cutting the conversations short.

Artemis finally realized who that scream belong to. "SOUL!!" As he transformed, he swam up to the surface, thus making his presence known.

"This is now my life and I wonder how much I missed with all of my friends in the past, but right now, I am going to save her and that ape guy."

After the events, he is really home and it's his life.

4.

"**Minority**"- _Green Day_

As Cinnamon looked up at the citizens of Cybertron, she felt like she's been casted away by the Majority of the populus of the Council and it's corruption. She has been working with them for as long as she can remembered, now she's one of the minority.

"_Why did it have to end up this way, but I can't change it for anyone else, so I have to deal with it on my own._" She decided as she continued to scurry in the shadows while keeping an eye out for anything inportant and valuable to the rest of her friends. "_I know that I can't be seen, but I would like to have my thoughts to be known._" She thought as she pulled out a spray can of paint to tag the building with her thoughts in form.

After several minutes, she looked at the graffitti with a pleased look before leaving.

"_This is a reminder for those who want to help us out with the LR/RC and who is a minority._" She thought to herself as she left.

5.

"**What would Brian Boitano do?**"- _South Park_

As Dynamo is inspecting the situation of the P.E.L.M. hunters and the Mega-Itachi, he began to think, "_What would Brian Boitano do?_" As everyone is beginning to argue with each other, he suddendly realized that he could go along with Rattrap and Dinobot, as well as Afzal to capture Clout, along with the help of Spider.

"Hey, guys. I have thought of something." He said.

"What?"

"Why not me, Rattrap, Dinobot, and Afzal go out ancd find Clout before anyone else gets hurt."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

After coming up with an agreement, those guys left to capture Clout before he gets too feral.

"_Thank you, Brian Boitano, for the suggestion._"

6.

"**Heaven is a place on Earth**"- _Belinda Carlise(Sung by Hatsune Miku)_

As Blues and Blaze were lying at the foot of the Pillar inside the heart of the Spirit Sanctuary, they were resting from the excitement of the "implied" joke that Cheetor said to Optimus long ago and Soul just was thinking it as a humorous joke.

"I am glad that I am (unofficialy) retired and somehow, I just can't stop laughing at the joke." he said as he laid his head on his shield as a pillow.

"Yeah, tell me about it, cool dude. Tell me about it."

"I already did, Blaze-chan. I already did." He joked to her while placing a finger on her nose.

As they were lying down quietly, the nature and serenity of peace begans to come in and deafen the breathing of their clairity within their minds.

"_I now know what the song that Soul listens to when she is with Cheetor._" She thought as she kissed him on the lips out of spontantious moment.

Blues was shocked at the kiss, but sighs after the kiss and places a hand on her to comfort her. "This I know I have to get used to from now on."

7.

"**Land Down Under**"- _Men at Work_

Alia can clearly tell that she is in a new world while being under the sruface of Cybertron and from the look of everything, it's wasn't pleasent at all.

"Can you tell me what is the name of this place?" She asked a fellow Reploid who had lost his home to the Maximal Council.

"This is our world down under the main surface of Cybertron and the roots of all the Rebellious activity that is going on up there." He replied as he moved to another location to be left alone.

"Whoa. I never even imagine how dark and depressing this place has become." She said to herself while wondering around until she spotted X and Zero near one of the temperary tents that serve the headquarters of the LR/RC.

"X, Zero. Is that really you??"

"Yeah and welcome to the Sanctuary of the outcasted and rogue Reploid, our Land down under."

"Ha ha, very clever, X. Very clever."

And from that day on, she will never forget the cute line that X said to cheer her up from her disposition.

8.

"**Numa Numa**"- _Ozone_

Massimo was having feelings for Marino during their stay at the B&B, but he was having trouble to express them clearly while she was having a crush on the human version of Dinobot, shirtless of all things.

"_I wished that he would put on a shirt while I helped out the situation at this moment._" he thought to himself while glaring at Dinobot, as well as helping Marino from the floor after she had a nosebleed from the uber sexiness form of Dinobot.

"Uhhh..." She moaned as she was out cold from the seriously cool noseburst.

"_(Sighs) Marino, Marino, Marino. What am I going to do with you? But I know, X knows, hell, even Axl knows that I am coward in heart, but I do also have a brave streak in me to prove to her that I can protect her from danger and in return, she is my partner for all missions/ companionship. (Sighs again) I really need time to regain my backbone before those P.E.L.M. assholes attack us again._" He thought as he carried her up the stairs into a spare room to lay her down and at the same time, meditate his choices that he is making right now.

"I...love...you, Marino." He whispered to her while sitting down in a chair to watch over her.

In the future, he will remembered all of the emotions that he felt for her and prayed that he will be right by her side forever.

9.

"**1000 Words/Memories**"- _Jade from Sweetbox_

Zero missed Iris and her sweet, tender voice as he was sitting by the fire, looking over the exhausted "niece" of his after she had a vision of destruction foretold to everyone at the B&B.

"At least, Soul said her prophetic words while she was out of it, but I wished I haven't hurt her with my harsh words before this happend." he reflected to himself while thinking back to his youth while Iris, Soul's mom, was alive.

"Ahh... Iris, I so missed you when you left me so long ago and I still had a lot more to say, but you didn't hear it." He sighed to himself while thinking of Iris and her tenderheart.

_In the past, he remembered that he already said half of the 1000 words that he want to express from his heart, but he couldn't get the right words out in time before Iris was put to rest after her death from giving birth to Soultail and thus, he just simply cried from agony and frustration for the loss of Iris, his first love._

"Now, I still have 500 more words to say before I can find peace with myself for the rest of my life." He finished his thought while seeing Soultail shifted on the couch, in her sleep.

"Mmm..._Mother_..." she muttered in the Reploidic version of Al Bhed before returning to sleep.

He just smiled at the scene and stared back into the flames and finally become content with the final words that he said to Iris when she was a ghost on a visit.

"I hope that I can rejoin you back in heaven soon, Iris-chan."

10.

"**Moonlight Shadow**"- _Groove Coverage(DDR remix)_

Shockbox was flying away from the Sky Drones that Tarantulas programmed to defend his lab from intruders, still high on her sugar rush with Waspinator. She was speaking too rapid to udnerstand what Terrorsaur and everyone else that is there to fight against those robots at the moment.

"SIMPLE ENGLISH, PLEASE?" Terrorsaur screeched to her in frustration, but she didn't clearly rephrase herself during that time of panic.

But out of the blue, Terrorsaur was shot by a laser on his back and plummented into the earth after his wing was damaged by the blast.

"SLAGITSLAGITSLAGIT!!" Shockbox said in fury while using her evasion to the greatest extent before getting a successful shot on one of the Sky Drones with her gun, while Waspinator was in the same predicament as she was.

"Wazzpinator must get to Terror-bot'zz zzide before itzz too late!!" He said as swerved to the right and avoid a collision with Shockbox.

Shockbox was all too confused and not clearly thinking straight to understand until she was first affected by the stasis lock/ crash from the sugar being depleated from the rush.

Yet, after they were healed by Rampage, they suddendly realized that it was all a trap set up by Tarantulas, thus, they were ashamed by the deception.

"I hope that Terry is ok, because he is the only friend that you and me have and I would be so upset if he died." She said while searching for him through the brushes to find him.

In reflection of that combat, she is silently thanking Primus for having Terrorsaur and Waspinator as her best wing mates that she could ever had in her exsistance and she will never give that up for anything, _Anything._

--**The End**--

_A/N: I hope I have gotten all the characters in the B&B and the situations that happend in the forum topic all down to the music and the moods of each point-of-view. Anywho, I would also like to disclaimed that I don't own the Megaman X series characters that is mentioned in here, Capcom does and I really, REALLY don't want a lawsuite on my ass. And I really don't own Artemis, except for Killer Wave, he belongs to Tahaili, who I am a partner in crime with on the Megaman RPG on her forum. Anyways, I really enjoyed the time that I took to make these memes work out in the entire whole song preferences._

_Please R&R, cause I really want to know if I really do suck or not._


End file.
